Pasteleze
Pasteleze is a fanmade planet made by Laclale where Lac's OCs are, even a few ones not Lac's OCs. It has more continents that USA and Japan. Mainly Object CrossRoad's location. Differences Many languages. Each world has two continents. Object Central A school created by the influence of a certain work by a certain previous host. Classrooms All the classrooms have lockers with cleaning tools. Also, an umbrella stand with rainwater recycling function is also placed in all classrooms. Rules are to put each student's belongings other than an umbrella close to them. Also, magic in the classroom is prohibited except for classroom for magician. * Regular classroom ** It is a classroom where desks are usually placed. * IT classroom ** The floor of a place other than an umbrella stand is rising. The table here is equipped with an outlet for connecting the PC and a connector for the network. * Magic classroom ** There are lots of tools related to magic on the shelf. Kokurikuri is also possible at times, but there are also examples of recovering each spirit. Science room * Experiment Room ** Science and non science laboratory rooms are lined up with a door on top. The first reason is to crushed creatures created in science with magic and check scientific resistance of non-scientific organisms. * Recovery Room ** Equipment of recovery system is put. It seems that Dics (for own data) and ND (for the terminal) pass through for the most registration at the moment. When you recover, the belongings registered will disappear from their original location. Freedom to rest, to freedom to learn * Library ** Students can read books, use copiers, and can watch DVDs. "It's real. People who want to cut, people who want to break, let's copy. " It is no longer promised that the following is written on the cover of the school history. * Hidden room ** Because it only appears on the updated map, the room that only the freshmen of the general frame who got the updated map and the Dics recognized with the ability got it knows. * Station ** When the train arrives at the station, the passengers descended will see the school building. Even if it says that there are stairs and slopes on the line, there are some people who can do it because there is an elevator in the dining room. The dining room is on the left as seen from the station. * Hole ** A cube inside a circle at the center of this school building. Entrance ceremony and graduation ceremony, group separation, concert, farewell party, will be a venue for various things. * Dining room ** A place where students can be jointly cooked. It is also possible to cook on your own for the daily routine of a dormitory student. There is an elevator here has a barrier free meaning. Even for stair phobia, slope phobia. World Each world has two continents. Vibrium *Main Language: Japanese / Continents: Paper, Velocity JP: ビブリウム *Cross City Nerimullet *Main Language: Japanese / Continents: Paint, Sound JP: ネリマレット Newtrum *Main Language: English / Continents: Plasma, Steel JP: ニュートラム Metlight *Main Language: English / Continents: Illumine, Stellar JP: メトライト Riddlain *Main Language: Italian / Continents: Iron, Socery JP: リドレイン Filesta *Main Language: French / Continents: Foliage, Wind JP: フィレスタ Mushratex *Main Language: Esperanto / Continents: Mushroom, Slime JP: マッシュラテックス ??? *Main Language: / Continents:, JP: Appearances Object CrossRoad As Main location. Free-Add Comic 2 This took place on Objonio. However, Shooty mentioned this planet with Earth (Earth is an overused place for object shows!!). Category:Locations Category:Object CrossRoad